Atrapado
by Leslie Rebeka B.S.L
Summary: One-shot bastante picante inspirado en un hermoso fanart que encontre en el foro Drarry. Un partido duro, ambos equipos decididos a ganar. ¿De que sera capaz cierto rubio para lograr la victoria?


Mi primer Drarry. Me siento emocionada. Sobre todo porque nació súper espontaneo, mientras veía mis imágenes de este par de guapos. Me encontré con una monísima que saque del foro de Drarry, desafortunadamente no se quien la hizo, tratare de averiguarlo para darle los debido agradecimientos.

De hecho creo que este one-shot va para la autora (o autor) del fan-art que lo inspiró. Pondré un enlace a la pagina de Drarry, aunque como creo que últimamente tiene problemillas veré si la puedo subir a mi LJ, de todos modos dejare el enlace a uno u otro logar.

Advertencias: Es obviamente slash, y clasificación M por sexo explicito, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ATRAPADO

Por: Leslie R.B.S. Lupin

Segundo partido de la temporada. Griffyndor contra Slytherin.

-Hemos entrenado duramente- paseó la mirada por sus compañeros de equipo –espero que se hayan roto el alma practicando durante las vacaciones también- los penetrantes ojos verdes se detuvieron los estudiados cinco segundos en cada rostro. Sabía que a sus compañeros les era difícil mantener su mirada contra la de él. En silencio agradeció a Merlín por otorgarle los fuertes ojos de su madre.

-Contrólense- "_sigue tu propio consejo_" musitó esa vocecita en su interior que le sonaba tanto a Hermione. –Los Slytherins trataran de sacarlos de sus casillas, como siempre- se escuchó un silbatazo y la voz del locutor: El equipo Slytherin al campo. Harry sintió la adrenalina acumulándose, preparada para estallar en cuanto levantara el vuelo. Dean dijo entonces el nombre de cada jugador del equipo verde. El estomago del moreno se sacudió. Se volvía a enfrentar a Draco.

-¿Que equipo?- se escucho la ronca voz de su hermano. Mientras se levantaba, ondeando su largo cabello pelirrojo.

-¡¡¡Griffyndor!!!!- respondieron 5 voces.

-¿Qué equipo?- fue la voz de Ginny la que se elevó esta vez y Harry se unió al coro de respuesta.

-¡¡¡Griffyndor!!!!- la voz del locutor se escuchó entonces: El equipo Griffyndor al campo. En medio de un rugido de excitación los siete chicos alcanzaron la entrada del campo, cuando Dean mencionó sus nombres cada uno montó su escoba y entró al terreno de juego.

Harry hizo una pirueta frente a una de las gradas, luego emprendió un paseo rápido por el resto de las tribunas, cada miembro del equipo rojo hizo lo mismo. Se reunieron después en el centro del campo. La formación Slytherin tenía como capitán a un joven de sexto año (en realidad de séptimo, pero como todos repetían año, lo consideraba como de sexto): Steven Portier, alto, más alto que él, de constitución más firme, ancho de hombros, cabello castaño obscuro y penetrantes ojos azules. El capitán Griffyndor sabía que el otro era un buen capitán. Aprovechaba las habilidades de cada jugador al máximo, le agradaba el chico, a pesar de ser una serpiente, le gustaba el juego limpio, y ganar por merito propio.

El moreno observo al resto del equipo de las serpientes. A la derecha de Portier se encontraba Elena Barton, cazadora y muy buena cazadora; debía admitir. Detrás de ella se encontraban los bateadores: Cameron Firth y para sorpresa de todo Hogwarts Marion Walters, primera bateadora mujer en Hogwarts en 250 años. La chica le sonrió coquetamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Del otro lado de Portier; y Harry sintió que su estomago se revolvía (no muy agradablemente) estaba Draco Malfoy, imperturbable como la mayoría del tiempo, aunque esta vez su característica autosuficiencia estaba ausente, en su lugar Harry reconoció una concentración extrema, los ojos grises lo miraron solo un instante, inmediatamente se dirigieron a la caja de pelotas que se mantenía cerrada. Detrás de Draco estaba los otros dos cazadores: Dominic Cooper y Stela Martis, con menos técnica que Elena, pero no por eso menos de temer.

Sabia que el rubio quería ganarle, sabia también que el buscador Slytherin había estado entrenando sin descanso los últimos meses. Había estado ansiando ese partido desde el inicio de sus recién inauguradas clases. No odiaba al chico, ahora que sabia todas las circunstancias se había tomado el tiempo para reflexionar. No culpaba a Draco por haber hecho lo que hizo en su sexto año, ahora sabia que había sido por miedo, por salvar a su familia.

-Capitanes. Dense la mano-Harry extendió su mano enguantada al otro, quien le respondió extendiendo la suya y con una cálida sonrisa, poco propia de los integrantes de su casa, sin embargo, el moreno se sintió reconfortado. Finalmente esto era solo Quidditch, sin largas rivalidades, ni un loco maniático megalómano tratando de matarlo. -Quiero un juego limpio- les recordó la anciana profesora, que a pesar de su edad, y de las heridas recibidas en la Última Batalla seguía empeñada en dirigir el Quidditch en Hogwarts.

Sonó el silbato, Madame Hoch golpeó el baúl y las tres pelotas salieron disparadas, mientras ella lanzaba la quaffle al aire; Ginny la cogió casi en cuanto tocó el aire y salió disparada hacia el aro; donde el guardián: Steven, esperaba concentrado. La snitch se perdió de vista inmediatamente. Harry se elevó, sin perder de vista a Draco. El rubio recorría el terreno de juego, buscando la pelota dorada. Bajo sus pies el juego era feroz; no porque las técnicas del equipo verde fueran sucias, sino por que era un despliegue de verdadero talento y habilidad. La pelota roja cambiaba de manos tan rápido que al locutor apenas y le daba tiempo de mencionar a los jugadores.

*******

Demelsa marco el tanto número 6 para Gryffyndor, pero antes de que pudieran celebrar, Elena y Stela en una jugada digna del Pudmellere United marcaron el tanto número 5 para su equipo. Harry tenía que admitirlo, había sido una jugada soberbia, tendría que practicarla después con las chicas. De pronto el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. Draco se dirigía a la base de los aros de los leones a toda velocidad. El instante que le tomo al moreno alinear su escoba lo aprovecho para buscar la escurridiza pelota, pero no la encontró. Alcanzó a su oponente, quien ni siquiera lo miró, Harry no pudo menos que apreciar el buen entrenamiento del rubio, la concentración y férrea determinación eran palpables a su alrededor.

A 8 metros del suelo el Slytherin modificó su rumbo y volvió a elevarse. Dos segundos y Harry comprendió: Amago de Wronsky. Alcanzó a modificar su trayectoria, lo justo para no estrellarse, la audiencia exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Harry no pudo evitar sentir un rescoldo de celos. Cuando Draco se había elevado la multitud (o una parte de ella) había gemido excitada. Alcanzó a ver la mueca de decepción en el afilado rostro de su contrincante, sus ojos se encontraron y Harry sonrió con sorna, casi se cae de la escoba al recibir en cambio una sonrisa tranquila, de quien se sabe seguro de lo que tiene. Se sostuvieron la mirada; distraídamente el moreno se preguntó por que Draco podía mirarlo sin sentirse nervioso, le agradó que al menos eso se mantuviera como siempre.

-100 a 80, favor Slytherin- la voz de Dean los saco del sopor en que ambos habían caído. –Wesley tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Robins, wow, una finta estupenda y si señores. 90 para Griffyndor. La pelota en poder de Slytherin- Harry observó a Marion lanzar una bludger en su dirección, sin dejar de sonreírle ni un instante, hizo una vuelta de campana para evitarla.

-Agáchate Harry- le gritó alegremente uno de sus bateadores, que regreso la bludger intentando golpear a Draco que estaba unos metros delante de el. Quien la esquivo elegantemente.

-Paradón de Wesley- el moreno sonrió cuando la conocida "A Wesley vamos a coronar", coreada por mas de la mitad del estadio, comenzó. Observó a Draco. ¿Eran alucinaciones suyas o el rubio acababa de sonreír, justo como el, al escuchar la canción? –Y esa es Demelsa- gritó Dean. –Empate 100 a 100. ¿Dónde estará la snitch?- la misma pregunta se hicieron los buscadores. Y entonces la vieron. A 10 metros por encima de ellos. Reaccionaron al mimo tiempo, colocaron sus escobas en la dirección adecuada y salieron despedidos hacia arriba. –Allá van- fue lo ultimo que escucharon.

Harry sentía a Draco a la par suyo, mientras la pelotita dorada seguía elevándose y ellos con ella. Comenzó a sentir frio, no congelándose, pero sentía frio, a pesar de las protecciones. Entonces la frenética persecución se vio disminuida, la pelota cambio su trayectoria vertical, y comenzó a zigzaguear verticalmente con ambos chicos detrás de ella. La distancia entre los buscadores era la mínima para no entorpecer los movimientos del otro. Harry recordó sus enfrentamientos anteriores, cuando Draco hacia todo por entorpecer su juego. Sonrió. Gano 30 cm y estiró la mano.

Tan concentrado estaba en la pelota que no sintió cuando Draco se colocó frente a el, en el instante en que su manos se cerraba alrededor de la snitch, uno suaves y cálidos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, mientras una mano, delgada y fría (Draco no tenia el guante puesto) acariciaba posesivamente su mejilla y parte de su cuello. La sorpresa lo paralizó. No sabia que hacer. Pero sus hormonas tomaron las riendas.

Entreabrió la boca, e inmediatamente Draco tomó posesión del cálido interior. El rubio acarició la lengua del moreno con la suya, se sintió en la gloria cuando la otra lengua hizo presión de regreso. La mano que antes sostenía la mejilla del león, estaba ahora en su nuca, atrayéndolo contra el invitante calor que desprendía el cuerpo del Slytherin. Harry se sintió frustrado, tenia la snitch en la mano, por lo que no podía hacer lo mismo con la cabeza de su némesis. El beso era posesivo territorial, de parte de ambos. Ninguno se preguntó porque sus labios se reconocían de esa manera, de hecho a ninguno parecía importarle.

Se separaron respirando entrecortadamente. Los plateados orbes tenia un color casi liquido, Harry se preguntó si el tenia una mueca similar a la de Draco. Se veía tan…. Apetecible. Deseó hacerlo de nuevo, pero su sentido común lo detuvo. Mantuvieron sus miradas, compitiendo; como siempre. ¿Quien la bajaría primero? Una bludger pasó entre ellos y ambos desviaron la mirada hacia la pelota. Se miraron de nuevo y asintieron casi al mismo tiempo. Comenzaron el descenso a una velocidad menor a la que había tenido de subida.

Cuando el campo de Quidditch entro en su visión levantó la mano que sostenía la snitch.

-Felicidades Harry- escuchó la aristocrática voz a su lado, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna. –La próxima pondré más empeño- y se alejó del moreno, sonriendo, no de esa manera cínica que acostumbraba, una sonrisa en toda regla, como la que Harry regalaba a cualquiera de sus amigos.

Sintió al equipo de Griffyndor venírsele encima, lo que erradicó casi completamente lo pasado en las alturas, fuera de la vista de todo el mundo. Un secreto ente ellos dos. Como lo acontecido en el baño. Sacudió la cabeza, no eran recuerdos comparables. Se dejó llevar por la algarabía a su alrededor. Su hermano lo apretaba tan fuerte contra su costado, que creía que podría haberle roto un par de costillas, si no es por la llegada de su queridísima (y en ese momento mas que queridísima) hermana. Hermione atrajo toda la atención de Ron, que se lanzó a besarla y la levantó en sus brazos, dándole una vuelta sobre si mismo.

Harry se sentía pletórico, era fantástico tener una vida "normal".

******

La celebración de la victoria de Griffyndor no fue interrumpida. Termino hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Todos sabían que eran momento de celebraciones, no solo por el partido, si no por la vida en si. Harry no había parado de sonreír y ya no sabia ni porque exactamente. Era feliz. Simplemente era feliz. Era gracioso, se suponia que debía estar deprimido o algo así, después de todo, el amor de su vida le había dado calabazas.

Bueno, no tan bruscamente. Pero cuando tuvo tiempo de hablar con Ginny, ella le explicó, toda apenada, que le quería mucho, pero que no tanto como había sido en el pasado. Le explicó rápidamente que la convivencia con Neville le había llevado a enamorarse de el. Se disculpó una y otra vez. Pero para sorpresa de ambos; Harry y Ginny, el chico lo tomó bien. No estaba seguro del porque, pero no le parecía que fuera como para cortarse las venas o algo así de drámatico. Ron y Hermione lo habían mirado bastante sorprendidos al enterarse, pero apoyaron por completo su actitud. Rio. Cuanto podían cambiar las cosas.

********

En ese momento estaba solo, sentado en la sala común. Se había acostado, pero no había podido conciliar el sueño. La acción de Draco ocupaba todas sus reflexiones. Estaba cansado, su cuerpo le pedia a gritos que durmiera pero su mente era un hervidero de pensamientos. Finalmente el cansancio físico pudo mas.

Ninguno de los jóvenes que lo observaron dormido en el sillo de la sala común se atrevió a despertarlo y como todos sus compañeros estaba durmiendo, nadie lo despertó. Se levantó a las 11 de la mañana.

Domingo. Dado que era día después de partido, todos se sentían amodorrados, sobre todo por que la celebración Griffyndor no había sido exclusivamente de esa casa, un par (más de un par de hecho) de alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff había celebrado con ellos. La sorpresa de la noche fue Luna, que llegó acompañada del capitán de la casa de las serpientes, muy sonriente como siempre, la chica había presentado a su novio a sus amigos. El sonrojo de Steven había sido épico, y Ron no había parado de azuzarle en toda la noche, hasta que Hermione se lo había llevado; ve tú a saber a donde.

Harry caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a las cocinas, se había perdido el desayuno; igual que todos los alumnos mayores de 15 que había estado en la fiesta. Llegó y pidió a Kreacher que le sirviera algo ligero de desayunar, petición que obviamente acarreó un banquete para el Griffyndor. Se quedó a comer ahí, en las cocinas, platicando con Kreacher, quien le dijo que la pobre Winky seguía muy deprimida. Ya habían evitado que siguiera bebiendo, pero la ausencia de Dobby la lastimaba. Hacia todo lo que le pedían, pero siempre estaba como ausente. Harry se sintió triste también. Pidió ver a Winky, pero en ese momento estaba muy ocupada, por lo que decidió que hablaría mas tarde con ella. Atravesó el lienzo. Llevaba una manzana en una mano y los bolsillos repletos de bocadillos que los elfos le habían obsequiado mientras se despedía.

Cuando casi llegaba al final de ese pasillo, para empezar a subir hacia la torre de su casa, observó a Draco que venia directamente hacia el, el rubio estaba distraído, leía un pergamino mientras caminaba. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, la darse cuenta de que el chico Slytherin compartía esa habilidad extraña con su hermana y también con el querido Monny, a Herms le haría gracia saberlo. Se decidió a molestarlo un poco.

-Es la táctica más sucia que haz usado hasta el momento- soltó de pronto cuando estaban a dos metros. Draco levantó la mirada, elevó una ceja con elegancia y contestó:

-No escuche que te quejaras-

-Por que habría de hacerlo- una mueca autosuficiente se colocó en el Griffyndor- No funcionó ¿Cierto? Atrapé la snitch.- Draco hizo su característico gesto de "lo que digas" y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo. Cuando estaba a aprocimadmente 6 metros del moreno se volvió a él.

-¿Quien dijo que mi objetivo era que no lo hicieras?- le dio la espalda nuevamente y siguió su camino.

La frase dejo plantado a Harry. No tenia idea de por que el rubio le había besado, su única opción era que intentaba distraerle para coger la snitch. Pero ahora que lo reflexionaba, el Slytherin no había intentado coger la pelotita. Se recargó en la pared más cercana. Recordar el contacto con el otro buscador le hacia perder el aliento. ¿No era eso extraño? ¿No debería molestarle? Busco en su interior. ¿Le había molestado ser besado de esa manera por su Némesis? La respuesta fue instantánea: No, en lo absoluto. _De hecho lo disfrutaste y mucho_. Se sonrojó. Por suerte estaba solo. De pronto le acometió el deseo de volar.

******

Volaba sobre el Lago Negro, recordando la vez que había volado con Buckbeack, había sido una sensación maravillosa. Prefería la escoba, pero volar sobre el hipogrifo le había hecho sentir libre. Como si compartiera los pensamientos o sentimientos del animal. Observó su reflejo. 18 años. Aun no podía creer del todo que hubiera llegado completo a esa edad. Le sonrió a su yo en el agua y se elevó. Subió en línea recta, sintiendo la inercia del viento lanzando su cabello hacia atrás de el. Adoraba volar. Era fantástico sentir la tierna caricia del viento. No pudo evitar el estremecimiento al recordar "esa" caricia que le había proporcionado la elegante mano de su rival. Como si lo hubiera convocado, Draco apareció debajo de el. Harry sonrió. Lo había esperado.

Comenzó a disminuir la velocidad. Esperando a que el rubio lo alcanzara. Se detuvieron, mirándose. Esta vez Harry tomó la iniciativa. Draco no se movió. El moreno se acercó. Levantó una mano tentativamente, los plateados orbes se mantuvieron abiertos, Harry agradeció a Merlín y toda su honorable descendencia, por que le encantaba el reto que descubría en el brillo de esos ojos. Por fin, su mano tocó la cálida piel color porcelana.

Fue como una reacción en cadena. En cuanto sus dedos acariciaron la pálida mejilla, Draco se lanzó contra el, envolviéndolo con ambos brazos, mientras sus piernas chocaban, el sonido que escapo de la garganta de Harry definitivamente no había sido de molestia. Correspondió al ansioso beso del rubio. Jamás había sido besado así. Si, con Ginny había aprendido a besarse a profundidad, con pasión. Pero sentirse dominado de la manera en que el Draco lo hacia, era completamente diferente. _Mejor_. Pensó en un pequeño momento de lucidez.

Sus labios se separaron. Pero los brazos pálidos siguieron rodeando su cuerpo y la mano de Harry continuó con su trabajo, recorriendo, conociendo los ángulos del rostro de Draco. La fuerza en la conexión de sus miradas era muy grande. Intensa. Fiera. Los labios de ambos estaban ligeramente sonrosados. El rubio se inclinó, colocando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del moreno. Soltó un suave suspiro, que estremeció al otro chico. Empezó a repartir castos besos en el cuello bronceado, siguiendo el rápido pulso de su yugular.

-Te deseo Harry- el tono ronco en la voz del chico mareo al Griffyndor. Sintió un suave tirón en su entrepierna. Respondiendo por el.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con un ligero sollozo. Draco acababa de darle un suave mordisco. Sabía que eso dejaría marca. Marcas iguales a las de Ron y Herms poco después de la Batalla, cuando se habían desaparecido todo el día.

-No lo se- admitió Draco. Sin dejar de prestar atención a su cuello. Volvió a morder. Harry dejo escapar un gemido. La lengua del rubio acaricio de modo balsámico la piel enrojecida.

-Bajemos- sugirió Harry. Reticentemente Draco se aparto del cuello. El moreno sintió frio al ser abandonado por el calor del pálido cuerpo que había estado envolviéndolo.

Descendieron. Ambos con cientos de pensamientos cruzados. Harry no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando. Sabía una cosa: deseaba a Draco. No sabia si desde hace mucho, o solo desde hace cinco segundos cuando el otro se lo había dicho. Solo sabía que lo deseaba. Tuvo una idea.

-Vamos- y extendió una mano hacia atrás, esperando que la de Draco se colocara en ella. Sorprendentemente; para ambos, la mano del rubio encajó perfectamente en la del moreno, como si hubiesen sido hechas para estar unidas, ni mas grande ni mas pequeña, encajaban a la perfección como las dos piezas del mismo puzle. Iban tomados de la mano. A ninguno se le ocurrió pensar que dirían quienes los vieran. En realidad no les importaba. Caminaron rápidamente, dejaron atrás el vestíbulo y Harry lo arrastró por pasillos y más pasillos. Llegaron a un pasillo en el que había un horrible cuadro de unos trolls aprendiendo ballet, aunque en realidad golpeaban al iluso mago que intentaba enseñarle. Las feas criaturas e inclusive su profesor miraron a los chicos con interés.

Aun con la mano de Draco enlazada a la suya Harry pasó tres veces en frente del cuadro. Entonces Draco recordó donde estaban: La Sala de los Menesteres. La puerta se materializó. Draco sintió un extraño aleteo en el estomago, mientras atravesaban el umbral. Entro primero el rubio, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Harry lo abrazaba por la espalda, mientras los labios del moreno hacían al pálido cuello, lo que antes había recibido.

El rubio recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del cosquilleo que dejaba Harry en cada sitio que besaba. Sintió la succión en la tierna piel debajo de su oreja derecha. Sonrió. Tendría una marca de Harry Potter, el todo poderoso y fantástico Chico-que-venció.

Se revolvió para colocarse de frente al moreno. Se besaron de nuevo. Harry lo hizo avanzar torpemente, sin separarse ni un instante. Sintió el borde de algo en la parte posterior de sus piernas, y luego Harry lo arrojo contra esa superficie, que resultó ser una cama.

-Espero por Merlín que tengas noción de cómo es el sexo gay- los ojos verdes lo miraban enfebrecidos –por que yo no tengo puta idea.- no le dio tiempo de responder, de pronto el Griffyndor estaba sobre el, besándolo, derritiéndolo cual mantequilla.

La lengua de Harry se presionaba duramente contra la suya, enredándose, acariciando. El moreno comenzó a acompañar sus movimientos con el suave balanceo de su pelvis, y Draco se arqueo contra el, al sentir la erección contra su cuerpo.

-Harry- murmuró, -Harry- sus manos se metieron por debajo de la playera del moreno, se acercaron a la cinturilla del pantalón y Draco agradeció que no usara cinturón. Primero colocó su mano sobre la tela, presionó. Harry se detuvo. Jamás había sido tocado, nunca, nadie había tenido un contacto tan intimo con el. Draco creyó que tal vez su acción había sido precipitada, pero el suave empuje contra su mano le indico lo contrario. Volvió a presionar, esta vez mas duro. El gemido de Harry fue una recompensa más que gratificante. –Te deseo tanto Harry-

Las palabras de Draco hacían mella en Harry. Sentía su miembro dolorosamente apresado contra la tela de sus jeans. Al darse cuenta de que Harry comenzaba a sentirse sobrepasado por las sensaciones, Draco tomó el control. Cambio posiciones.

-Teóricamente. Se que hacer- dijo Draco. Harry lo miró, ligeramente confundido –pero tendremos que averiguar un par de cosas sobre la marcha- el moreno comprendió a que se refería. Le sonrió y Draco le correspondió con esa sonrisa sin rastro de sarcasmo. Podría acostumbrarse a esa sonrisa. Acarició los mechones rubios que caían enmarcando el rostro, lo acercó para besarlo. Mientras las pálidas manos se abrían paso por entre los pliegues de la mezclilla de los pantalones.

Draco soltó el botón. Las manos de Harry sostenían su cabeza, manteniendo sus labios unidos. El suave sonido del zíper al ser bajado se dejó escuchar. Y las manos del rubio se perdieron debajo del bóxer. El ágil cuerpo bronceado se arqueo contra la cama. La mirada plateada siguió el sexy movimiento. Cuando el cuerpo de Harry estuvo de nuevo sobre la cama le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior. Le sacó apresuradamente la playera. Tratando de no romper el contacto de sus labios con la piel del moreno, cubierta con una fina capa de sudor.

-Demasiada…. ropa….- escucho la voz de Harry y sonrió. Se incorporó un poco, quedando sentado en las caderas del moreno. Sentía el miembro del Griffyndor presionarse contra el, era una sensación desquiciante. Comenzó a desabotonar su propia camisa. Harry lo miró dos segundos, y decidió que no podía esperar. Se incorporó hasta dejar a Draco en su regazó e hizo saltar todos los botones que aun estaban en su lugar. Para inmediatamente después lamer el níveo cuello, dejando chupetones aquí y allá. Bajó a la clavícula, cuando llegó a la tetilla derecha pasó su lengua, rodeándola, acariciándola para finalmente darle un mordisquito, que causo que Draco gimiera. Después pasó al otro y le dio la misma atención.

-Harry-

-Draco- la veneración en el tono del de gafas complació en demasía al Slytherin. Quien de pronto se sintió de espaldas al colchón, con el Gryffindor sobre el. Sintió que sus pantalones y su ropa interior le eran prácticamente arrancados. Harry se recostó sobre el. Se besaron de nuevo, esta vez mas tranquilos, como queriendo alargar el momento. El moreno se incorporó ligeramente. –Te vez tan delicioso- le confesó al rubio.

Draco sintió que el calor del otro cuerpo se alejaba, se incorporo un poco, recargándose del cabecero de la cama. Y entonces lo observó. Harry miraba su firmeza, con veneración, lo vio pasarse la lengua por los labios, y extender una mano temblorosa, para tomarla. Cerró los ojos cuando la mano de Harry, ligeramente áspera se cerraba suavemente sobre su miembro. Pero se obligó a abrir los ojos, era demasiado excitante como para perdérselo.

Harry observó con detenimiento la erección, nunca había visto más que su propio miembro en ese estado. Analizó con detenimiento el color, ligeramente más oscuro que el resto del cuerpo de Draco. Aunque no por eso dejaba de ser piel pálida, en ese momento tenia un tono rojizo. Con cuidado examino la forma en que la base del falo se unía al escroto. Salivó. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de probar su sabor.

Draco lo observó relamerse. ¡Merlín! realmente Harry deseaba tenerlo en su boca, se estremeció tan solo de imaginarse la maravillosa humedad de esa cavidad rodeándolo. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Sobrepasado temporalmente por la simple idea. Como si eso no fuese ya demasiado. El moreno se agachó y con su lengua acarició la punta, solo la punta del miembro. Haciendo ligera presión sobre la hendidura, que sabia era un lugar muy sensible. Draco gimoteó al contacto. El sonido estimuló al Gryffindor. Una de sus manos acaricio despacio mientras él lamia la punta de la erección como si fuese un helado. De particular sabor, no desagradable, pero apostaría algo a que si le ponía un poco de chocolate sabría aun mejor.

Le gustaba el sabor, ligeramente picante, como…. era difícil describir. Solo estaba seguro de algo: Le gustaba. Su mano abandonó el miembro, bajando a los testículos, se separo un poco, causando un sollozo del otro chico. Sonrió.

-Impaciente- le murmuró divertido. Su mano continuaba examinando la piel que cubría los testículos, acariciándola suavemente, probando su flexibilidad. Pasó un dedo, presionando muy poco a la piel en la unión de los dos testículos, justo al centro del escroto, y Draco se retorció contra el.

-Mmmm. Harry- al aludido lo miró –tu…. haz… habías…. antes…- miró los ojos plateados un segundo.

-Yo… esto… soy virgen- reconoció. –¿Tu?- instó

-Nunca antes…-

-Bien- dijo le moreno y sin aviso alguno engulló por completo la dureza, hasta donde pudo. Draco soltó un gemido profundo, su cabeza se movía sobre la almohada, de un lado a otro, por momentos sentía que los estímulos serian demasiado, que se desmayaría o algo así. Una de las manos de Harry continuaba acariciando las tibias bolas, moviéndolas en el escroto, apretando muy ligero. Su cabeza subía y bajaba rítmicamente, despacio.

-Ven- la voz de Draco sonó imperiosa. Harry lamió una última vez, levantando el glande y un siseo escapo de los labios de la serpiente. Se colocaron al mismo nivel. Draco acercó sus rostros. Aprovechando el momentáneo descuido, colocó al moreno de espaldas a la cama.

-Debe ser muy bueno- le dijo, mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar el sexo del chico.

-Delicioso- logró responder Harry

Observo también con atención, grabándose la anatomía de esa parte de su "Némesis". Primero estimuló con sus manos, acariciando todo cuanto estaba a su alcance. Con el pulgar presionó en la hendidura, el liquido preseminal lo hacia resbalar con mucha facilidad sobre la cabeza del miembro. Acarició con rudeza, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Las manos bronceadas se aferraban a las sabanas, arrugándolas en sus puños.

Deslizó una de sus manos hacia abajo, acarició levemente el escroto, y fue más allá. Presionó el espacio entre la raíz de los testículos y la abertura de Harry. El gemido que consiguió fue mucho mas intenso. Miró el hermoso rostro del chico, contraído de placer. Quería escuchar más de esos sonidos. Engulló el erecto miembro por completo, relajando su garganta, como si intentara realmente "tragarlo". Obtuvo lo que buscaba. La sinfonía de gemidos se incrementó. Comenzó a moverse, primero casi lo sacaba por completo, para después volver a hundirlo en su garganta. Las caderas del moreno se empujaban contra su boca, por lo que tenia que sostenerlas con una de sus manos. Se separó del cuerpo de Harry.

-Te quiero dentro de mí- la voz salió ligeramente ronca, pero el otro entendió perfectamente, la mirada hecha de plata liquida le abrazaba, le consumía enfebreciéndole. –Levanta- jalo uno de los brazos de Harry, para incorporarlo.

-Supongo que necesitamos algo…. mmm…. ¿Resbaladizo….?- concluyó no muy convencido.

-¿Traes lubricante contigo?-

-No exactamente- cerró los ojos un instante en una mueca de concentración. Se escuchó un ligero "plop" que parecía provenir del cajón de la cómoda al lado de la cama. Harry se estiró, abrió el cajón y saco un pequeño tubo de lubricante. Se sonrieron. –¿Y ahora?- preguntó ligeramente temeroso el usualmente valiente Gryffindor.

-Ahora tienes que prepararme- le susurró el rubio al oído para después chupar el lóbulo de la oreja. Y la luz se hizo en el atolondrado moreno. Draco le permitía….. lo dejaría…. Ahogó un sonido muy cercano a un rugido en su garganta. Prácticamente tiró a Draco en la cama. Pero en lugar de tomar el lubricante, levantó las caderas de Slytherin, elevándolas hasta que su barbilla se enterró entre sus nalgas.

Por su parte Draco. Sintió la tremenda fuerza con la que fue levantado, hasta casi ponerlo de cabeza, iba a comenzar a quejarse, cuando cayó en cuenta de que era lo que el moreno pensaba hacer. El pálido trasero descansaba en el pecho del menor. Las piernas lampiñas se abrían por encima del desordenado cabello. Y entonces Draco lo sintió. La lengua de Harry rodeando su esfínter. Cerró los ojos. Sentía el poderoso musculo presionando alrededor. Rogaba en silencio para que esa lengua se adrentara en el. O sus ruegos fueron escuchados o Harry sabía Legimency. Sintió las cortas estocadas. Se presionó hacia arriba, intentando que el rosado apéndice se introdujera más profundamente. Gimió descontroladamente. Su miembro dolía. Demasiada presión, abrió un poco los ojos. Observo su polla casi morada.

Harry bajo el cuerpo lentamente disfrutando de la vista del rubio, completamente fuera de si, disfrutando por completo. Abrió el tubo de lubricante. Puso un poco sobre uno de sus dedos y lo metió en Draco. Sintió al chico empujarse contra su mano, así que decidió meter un segundo dedo. También el admiraba la dureza casi purpura del Slytherin. Finalmente metió un tercer dedo, creyó que con eso seria suficiente, después de todo, no la tenia tan grande, ¿o si?

Cuando Draco sintió los perfectos dedos de Harry abandonar su interior, se removió, llamando la atención del otro chico. Los ojos verdes pletóricos de deseo lo observaron.

-Acuéstate- le ordenó al de lentes. Extrañado Harry obedeció. ¿Qué planeaba hacer Draco? Cuando el moreno estuvo completamente de espaldas el rubio tomo el lubricante y lo esparció por la polla del Gryffindor, acariciándola. Miró directo a los ojos de Harry. Verde y plata. Se incorporó en sus rodillas, sobre el regazo de su "enemigo". Con una mano sostuvo con firmeza la base de la erección del moreno, y comenzó a enterrarse despacio en ella.

En cuanto Harry sintió la cálida estrechez abrazándolo tomó las caderas de Draco con fuerza, sus dedos se pusieron blancos, sabia que dejaría sendos moretones en la nívea piel. Pero en lugar de preocuparle le complació. Marcaba a la serpiente jefe como suyo.

-Es…. tan…. estrecho, tan apretado…. Tan jodidamente rico Draco-

Draco se quedo quieto cuando el miembro de Harry estuvo por completo dentro de el. Ajustándose a la sensación de plenitud que le invadía. Abrió los ojos; que se habían cerrado por las abrumadoras emociones que lo embargaban. Se inclinó un poco para besar al moreno. Se incorporó de nuevo. Sin romper la conexión visual se levantó apoyándose en sus rodillas, y se dejó caer de golpe. El gemido de Harry fue salvaje, estremecedor. Los orbes verdes volvieron a posarse en los platas. Y el movimiento se repitió, esta vez ayudado por el impetuoso Gryffindor. Se mantuvieron así unos minutos mas, ambos sabían que estaban muy cerca.

Draco levantó una de sus manos, que había estado descansando en el pecho ligeramente velludo de Harry y comenzó a masturbarse.

-Eres tan delicioso. Tan rico. Tan, tan rico Draco. Merlín- la voz de Harry alababa a Draco, causando que los movimientos, tanto de su mano como de su cuerpo se volvieran más frenéticos.

-Voy a…. yo… Harry-

-Si Draco– se llenaban la boca con el nombre del otro. –Draco. Córrete. Por favor.- la cálida esencia del rubio salpicó el pecho del moreno, un poco llegó hasta su rostro y al sentir contraerse el interior de Draco, Harry explotó dentro de el con una ultima embestida.

Se quedaron estáticos. Recuperando el ritmo de sus respiraciones. Draco se inclinó nuevamente sobre Harry mordisqueando su labio inferior, disfrutando de la tranquilidad pos-orgasmo. Sentía el miembro de Harry perdiendo consistencia en su interior. Se levantó suavemente queriendo conservar cada sensación. Después de todo: era su primera vez.

Harry soltó un pequeño gemidito cuando su miembro abandonó el cuerpo de Draco. El rubio murmuró un accio no verbal sobre su varita, cuando la tuvo en su mano, conjuró un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos.

-Mmmm- un ruidito de placer abandono la garganta de Harry. Quien se volvió hacia el rubio y le dedicó una sonrisa atontada.

-¿Tus mascotas no te estarán buscando?- molestó el rubio.

-Draco- reprochó el moreno con poca energía.

-Bien. Corrijo. ¿Tus amigos- dijo la palabra sarcásticamente y poniendo los ojos en blanco –no estarán preguntándose donde estas?-

-Probablemente- para sorpresa de Draco, Harry se abrazó posesivamente a el. Acariciando su espalda. Sentía la suave respiración en su cuello. –No creo que se preocupen están muy ocupados el uno con el otro- soltó una pequeña carcajdada. - Además ya no existe ningún obscuro mago loco megalómano tratando de asesinarme- sonrió contra la nívea piel.

-Harry- esta vez tocó reprochar al Slytherin.

-¿Qué hay de tus niñeras y tu novia?- Draco bufó molesto. -¿Vez? Es molesto. Corrijo. ¿Qué hay de Parkinson, Zabini y el resto de tu corte?-

-Muy gracioso Potter- pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía extrañamente feliz. Tal vez el sexo era muy bueno para levantar el ánimo. –Probablemente creerán que me atacaste y luego me escondiste en el Bosque Prohibido- Harry levantó el rostro y lo miró asustado –Gryffindor ingenuo-

-Por un instante te creí-

-No lo se Harry. No tengo idea de que estarán haciendo o si me están buscando- bostezó. –Siendo realistas. No me interesa- y envolvió al moreno en sus brazos.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

-Gracias Harry- murmuró bajito la voz de Draco. El moreno se apretó mas contra el cuerpo que lo rodeaba. Y Draco cerró más su abrazo alrededor del Gryffindor. –Por salvarme. Por salvarnos.-

Por toda respuesta Harry levantó el rostro y dejó suaves y cortos besos en los labios de su "Nemesis". Ambos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

¡¡¡Acabe!!! Vaya que me costó materializar mi idea. Fue difícil y me tomo toda la tarde (que debía haber pasado estudiando para mi examen) pero espero que valga la pena, a mi me encantó, pero es una opinión poco objetiva, ¿cierto?

Ciao, bss, bye


End file.
